


We Are One, Always - An EXO Anniversary Oneshot

by honeylemondae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Other, exo anniversary, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylemondae/pseuds/honeylemondae
Summary: On this night six years ago, EXO debuted. Now, in 2018, so much has changed.But the one thing that didn't? The very point that:We are one, always.Even after six years the twelve men are not over the event that brought them together.Happy Birthday EXO!





	We Are One, Always - An EXO Anniversary Oneshot

On this night six years ago, Kris Wu was celebrating the debut of EXO with his former group members. But on this night, in 2018, Kris Wu was alone. 

 

He sighed, walking up to the window of his apartment, staring out into the night. He thought about them, the members of EXO, a lot; ever since he left all those years ago he never stopped thinking about the eleven boys that loved and cared for him, for each other. In a way, Kris liked to believe that he still held some sort of leadership over the babies that call themselves men, him silently supporting his best friends by secretly buying albums and Nature Republic skin care to support. Kris knows that with all the shit he went through with SM, he could never outright support EXO without having the fans go crazy or attack SM for all the mistreatment of the China line members. Kris looked at the busy street below him, thinking about EXO as he held his lightstick, wondering what the other’s would be doing about now ~~probably trying to get a drunk Chanyeol into bed~~ but who’s to say?

“Mister Kris, your manager is looking for you.” one of his manager’s employee’s said as he walked by. “Please don’t be late, your manager isn’t in a very good mood today.” 

Kris turned towards the smaller male and softly smiled. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

Nodding, the employee walked out, leaving Kris to drown in his thoughts once more. Sighing for the uptenth time that night, Kris walked towards the room’s exit, still holding his EXO lightstick. He steps out the door, and lights the stick, and proceeds to walk towards the room occupied by hus fussy manager. Kris waved his lightstick around around smiling at the thought of who he once was, what he once belonged to, laughing internally at the stupid things they did together. 

 

Kris misses them, he really does, but the words Junmyeon said to him before he left will always stick with him, “We are one, always.” he had said and made sure Kris never forgot it. Because if he didn’t remember that, Junmyeon would really find a way to give it to him.

 

__________________

  
  


On this night six years ago, Xi Luhan was celebrating the debut of EXO with his former group members. But on this night, in 2018, Xi Luhan was alone. 

 

The deer-like male lay on his couch, clutching his Oh Sehun plushie to his chest. Being one of the eldest members in the  group, he felt as if he needed to spend the most time with the younger members. He needed someone to pass on his mischievous ways and prank the other members when he couldn’t. Hence why he especially missed a certain baby of EXO on this particular night in April. He loved the other members sure, but this baby, he grew extremely fond of. He loved the way they would roughhouse, biting each other’s shoulders and smacking each other’s asses, all but with love. He missed the way the two of them would get bubble tea after practice or rehearsals at 5:00 PM, because that’s when the store’s Happy Hour started (Luhan loved his one dollar bubble tea). But most of all, he missed it when this baby would sit next to him when he had the choice, how he would lean his head on Luhan’s shoulder, and how he would always say “good night” to Luhan in his extremely accented Chinese, knowing how much the Luhan missed China, trying to bring a feeling of home to the smaller. 

 

“Ah, Oh Sehun, I miss you.” Luhan whispered in Korean. “I miss EXO.”

 

Now don’t get him wrong, Luhan was thrilled to leave behind the torture the other Chinese members endured when they worked with SM Entertainment. However, Luhan was not thrilled about leaving his brother’s in “captivity” to put it figuratively. 

 

All that regret for leaving them washed back, leaving the male teary eyed.

 

“Happy Birthday, EXO.” Luhan whispered into the empty air. 

Tears of regret and pride spilled down his cheeks, landing on the head of the Oh Sehun plushie he cradled in his arms. Sniffling, Luhan chuckled,  _ What would Oh Sehun say if he saw me now? He’d probably laugh at how unmanly I’m acting.  _

 

_ “It’s okay to cry hyung,”  _ Sehun had said when he saw the smaller crying over leaving.  _ “Just don’t cry because you left your torture. Don’t feel bad, but don’t forget what Junmyeon told you either! I’ll never forgive you if you do.” _

 

Sighing, Luhan sat up and looked out the window on his right, smiling softly. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered “I do remember Sehun, I remember what he told me.”

“That we are one, always.”

 

__________________

  
  


On this night six years ago, Huang Zitao was celebrating the debut of EXO with his former group members. But on this night, in 2018, Huang Zitao was alone.

 

He scrolled through Weibo, seeing many posts about the survival show Idol Producer, as well as his drama, but the posts that catch the panda’s eyes are the ones about his beloved brothers’ sixth anniversary. 

 

Now, Tao has no shame in admitting to himself that he misses the members dearly, hence why he sat on the floor in a puddle of tears after looking at those EXO posts. To others, however, Tao is extremely sensitive when someone asks about them: asking questions like if he misses them, has he seen this that EXO released, or questions of the category. He tries to hide it, but he’s always afraid that he’d have a breakdown in front of someone that isn’t himself; He’d simply rather not talk about EXO with anyone else. He does keep in contact with the members, following them on Instagram ~~except for Sehun since he won’t follow him back, the little shit~~  and checking up on them online, seeing them in person, however, would top every time Tao saw them through a screen. 

 

And so he cried, palms furiously wiped at his face, trying to catch the tears before they fell onto his jeans ~~which were extremely expensive thank you very much~~ , as he brought his mind to the brighter side of things, focusing his thoughts on the good times.

 

Tao chuckles as he remembered the times he accidentally whacked Baekhyun in the face, and when he laughed at Kyungsoo’s rapping, and when Kris completely failed at martial arts. He smiled at the memories of their concerts and award shows, how they cried when they won their first daesang. He grinned at the reluctance of the members when the male begged another to shower with him, and shook his head in embarrassment at the time the others poked fun at him for losing his shit at the haunted house.

 

Although, the memory Tao loved and treasured the most, was when the members cried on the day he left them. They cried so hard that he wanted to tell them he was just kidding, that it was just a late April Fools joke, but Junmyeon wasn’t having it. As much as the mother of the group cried seeing his “son” leave the nest, Junmyeon pushed Tao out the door, saying that Tao didn’t deserve to suffer the mistreatment the company was giving him. 

 

And as he walked out the door of the EXO dorm room, Junmyeon called out to him through his tears, making him a promise he’d never break.

 

“We are one, always.” Tao breaths through his tears, leaning his head against a wall as her cries through his memories.

 

__________________

  
  


On this night six years ago, Zhang Yixing was celebrating the debut of EXO with his members. But on this night in 2018, Zhang Yixing was alone. 

 

Yixing was okay though, he didn’t leave EXO, nor does he plan to, he even posted something on Instagram about their anniversary, laughing at the fans’ reactions, who mostly cried and screamed through capslock. However, he still misses EXO, being in China for over a year now makes him want to return to his second family. Idol Producer finished, meaning he only has a few more things to shook before he’s free to go back home.

 

Startled by his own thoughts, Yixing jerked upright. _Did I really call Korea “home”?_ _I’m not even from there, I don’t have biological family there, as far as my blood goes, I am home._

 

Before his mind could argue with itself longer, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound from his phone, a notification, showing a text message from Suho, congratulating everyone on six years together, as well as congratulating everyone on Idol Producer for their hard work (because of course Junmyeon watched it). Yixing smiled at his phone as more texts from the group chat came in, each text from a different member, asking how he was doing in China and further congratulating everyone. 

 

_ That’s right.  _ He unlocked his phone to text something back.  _ It’s because their loving arms and smiles are home to me, that whenever I’m with them, I am home. _

 

“Yeah.” Yixing hummed in agreement with his own thoughts, his fingers tapping over the keyboard as he typed a simple message. 

 

“We are one, always.” the message read.

 

And Yixing hit send.

 

__________________

  
  


On this night six years ago, the members of EXO were celebrating the their debut with each other. But on this night in 2018, they were stuck dealing with a drunk Chanyeol.

 

“Ah, you shouldn’t have given him so much!” Kyungsoo scolded.

 

“Well I’m sorry he said he could take it!” Sehun defended.

 

“Guys, I’m fine! Ya’ll need to chill!” Chanyeol giggled, words slurring as they fell out of his loud mouth.

 

Baekhyun took his seat next to a very drunk Chanyeol and brings the taller male’s head to rest on his lap, the taller quickly responded to the touch, nuzzling the shorter male’s thigh. The other members smiled, giggling at the obvious love between the two.

 

“Just get married already!” Jongdae snickered, cackling along with Sehun.

 

Baekhyun blushed. “Be quiet.” he scowled, patting his hand on Chanyeol’s head to demonstrate his mock anger. 

 

“Stop~” Chanyeol whines, as he swiped his hand at his head to get Baekhyun to stop hitting him. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Baekhyun apologized, hands now moving to scratch the taller’s head lightly. 

 

Everyone snickered, still unbelieving that the pair were “just friends” as they claimed to be.

 

“Okay but you tease us about our non-existent relationship, but what about Kyungsoo and Jongin? They do the same shit we do and you never tease them!” Baekhyun whines. 

 

“Well yeah but that’s because they’re so gay in front of everyone already that no one believes they aren’t a couple. Our teasings don’t affect them anymore.” Minseok explains. “And if you haven’t noticed, they aren’t trying to hide it anymore, hiding it gives us more to poke fun at.” 

 

“I would hit you but I like you so don’t push it.” Kyungsoo glared at Minseok. 

 

“Kyungsoo! Get me a drink please?” Chanyeol slurred through drunk giggles. 

 

“No.” the shorter male declines, rather harshly one might add. 

 

“Soo-hyung, please get me some water?” Jongin pouts. 

 

Kyungsoo nods and stood up to head to the kitchen. Everyone laughs at Chanyeol’s whining, the taller saying how it’s unfair that Jongin get’s the “special treatment” from Kyungsoo. 

 

“Come on Chanyeol, you know Kyungsoo biologically cannot say no to Jongin.” Sehun laughs. “It’s a curse really.” 

 

Jongdae snorts. “Oh please, you shouldn’t be talking Sehun you were like that with ‘Lu-ge’” 

 

Sehun’s face fell, the room became eerily silent except for Jongdae’s giggles at his own joke. 

 

“What? Why so serious?” Jongdae joked again, laughing once more at the Batman line he pulled. 

 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon said seriously, “stop.”  

 

Jongdae calms down from his laughing fit, still confused as to why everyone suddenly became deathly silent. 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

“Oh,” Jongdae whispered, guilt etched in his tone. “I’m sorry, I forgot  _ they’re _ a sensitive topic-” he paused. “I’m so sorry Sehun.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “It’s alright, you were just trying to joke around.”

 

Kyungsoo walked back into the room holding Jongin’s glass of water. He stopped, noticing the the depressed mood in the room. 

 

He sighed, and shifted his weight on one foot before he asked, “Alright, who said it?”

 

Jongdae looked up sheepishly. “It was me, sorry.”

 

Reclaiming his seat next to Jongin, Kyungsoo was silent, handing Jongin his water glass and moving his eyes to the floor, he too being pulled in by his thoughts. Jongin takes his drink, eyes still glued to the floor and rests his palm on Kyungsoo’s knee to comfort the both of them. 

 

The eight men were quiet for a few minutes, drowning in thoughts about their former members.

 

“What-” Minseok’s voice cracked. “What do you think they’re doing now?” he softly whispered.

 

Junmyeon thought for a bit, gathered his thoughts before starting, “Well, Yixing is probably being cheesy and smiling, and maybe crying because he’s not with us.” Everyone else lightly chuckled, the description accurately fit the dancer as a person. “Kris,” the leader continued. “Kris better be at least a bit sad and remember that he will always be apart of us or I’ll have his ass.” The other members giggled, each one of them would’ve paid to see Kris get yelled at by Junmyeon. “And Tao-” he breaks. Thinking about his “son” was a bit much for him, he loved Tao to death, took care of him like his own child with Kris.

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Tao’s probably drowning himself in his own tears as he laughs about the times he made us shower with him, the brat.” he chuckled, mentally replaying all the memories he had of the twelve of them doing stupid things together. 

 

Jongin suddenly choked on his water, coughing and sputtering as Kyungsoo hit his back to clear his chest. He laughed as soon as his lungs cleared, hysterically jerking in glee at whatever thought he just had. 

 

“Guys,” Jongin laughed. “Do you remember when Tao somewhat failed when he demonstrated his bow staff skills when we went on Weekly Idol?” Jongin wheezed. “That what really funny!” The others chuckled, picturing the flustered panda man as he messed up.

 

“Or,” Minseok added in between chuckles. “When he laughed at Kyungsoo’s rapping skills.” Harder giggles erupted amongst the men as Kyungsoo groaned. “Let’s never speak of that again.” he grumbled, coaxing some laughs out of the others.

 

“But it’s not as bad as the time you voice cracked when we were singing Lady Luck!” Sehun howled, “I tried so hard not to fall over while dancing!”

 

“You little-” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat, ready to attack the youngest. Nation’s prince be damned. 

 

By this point everyone was gasping for air as they all laughed at the funny moments they’d shared, Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist to prevent Sehun from dying a painful death.

 

“Okay but what about when Kris forgot the moves to Wolf when the MC’s on Happy Camp told him do dance?” Chanyeol hollered.

 

“Or when Sehun and Jongin gave you rubber gloves for your birthday?” Jongdae added snarkily. “I think that gift fit you perfectly!”

 

“You always have to make fun of me don’t you.” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re easy to make fun of!” the other man sassed. 

 

Chanyeol protested, sitting up and facing his pillow for the night, “Baekhyunee~ He’s bullying me!” 

 

Baekhyun wheezed, waving his hand in front of Chanyeol, showing that he didn’t care, “You set yourself up for that one!” 

 

Chanyeol grumped. “Gee, thanks best friend.” he mumbled.

 

“Oh! And you can’t forget the time we called Luhan a girl!” Baekhyun laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes. “What did he say everyone?” 

 

“‘NO! NO! NO!’” they all chanted before falling onto each other and the floor in humor. 

 

After laughing for a long while, the eight men calmed down, feeling the lighter air to be more comfortable that the darker one from before. Junmyeon pulled out his phone and sent a message to the EXO group chat, the other members following suit, congratulating everyone on their hard work and asking Yixing how he’d been doing in China. The Chinese male ignored all the questions asked towards him, and replied with a simple message:

 

“We are one, always.” Junmyeon voiced the message out loud, voice quavering at the intensity behind those words. 

 

“We are one, always.” Minseok said, following suit.

 

“We are one, always.” Baekhyun enthusiastically voiced after the two. 

 

One by one, each member stated their everlasting promise to one another, and to the four whom they were not with at the time. The eight members smiled at each other in a gentle happiness, because yes, it’s been six years, yes a lot has happened since then, but no matter what, all twelve of them will always have some part of them that stays in the past, the part of them that knows.

 

“Now enough of this sentimental bullshit,” Jongdae yelled. “I want cake!”

 

They all roared, the mention of cake firing them up as they all filed into the kitchen to cut the slices up, each one of them already filled with the idea that there should be four pieces of cake set out, for no one to eat, but just to be there as a reminder that:  _ We are one, always. _

 

__________________

  
  


On that night, the night of April 8, 2018, the wind blew around Namsan Tower, caressing all the locks clasped into place on it’s respective metal pole. And on one of the many poles, lay four locks, wrapped tightly around the holes in the metal pole, and if one were to find these specific locks, they would see that each lock is holding onto the promise it made to its owners; for each lock says “EXO”, or “EXO I LOVE YOU!”, or “EXO FOREVER!”, or something of the sort.

 

These locks, a promise, made by four important men, belonging to this “EXO” the locks speak of, stand strong, and will continue to, until the subjects the promise directs itself to are long gone.

 

But that won’t happen, will it?

 

Because those locks know, more than anyone else, that: 

 

_ We are one, forever and always. _

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: as far as my knowledge goes, the events in the story did not happen in real life on april 8,2018 kst. i shouldn't have to tell yall this but who knows someone might take this seriously :/ everything in this story is just what i think, or what i like to believe happened on that day! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: this fic was posted exactly on the date of exo's anniversary. believe it or not kst (korean standard time) is a thing, so i posted on the anniversary according to korean time! just to clear up confusion :)
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: hello! this is my first fic dont bash me too much! i apologize for any grammar errors but i finished typic this at like midnight so.... iM reALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!! any who, enjoy my first fic!! leave a like if you enjoyed it i tried hard it'd mean so much to me if you did! THANk YOU!!! (i also apologize for any cheese :p)
> 
> now i just wanted to say how much i love exo like wow its been six years and i love each an every one of them to death i honestly pray for their safety and happiness like wow, i can't believe twelve precious boys are alive the same time i am?? what a blessing.


End file.
